


Seventeen

by Anonymous



Series: Sincerely, yours [1]
Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, don't ask what era this is idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "we're in his bedroom, his girl toohad to pretend like i didn't mind that bitchjust so I could see his face."





	Seventeen

After what seemed like hours of just lounging in his seemingly desolate house, Ian’s phone began to vibrate on his coffee table. Rubbing his eyes open, he answered, “Hello?”

An excited voice answered, “Hey, Ian, you busy tonight?”

“No, what’s up?” His voice perked up after realizing it was Matt Champion, his best friend, who he’s so happened to be in love with.

“Mom’s out on vacation for the weekend, so my girl and I are gonna hang out and sleep over at my place. You down to come chill with us?”

Eyes rolling, Ian responded, “Sure, don’t have anything else better to do.”

“Wow, harsh, much? Anyways, I’ll see you around seven, yeah?”

“Yup, see you then, dude,” Ian lets out an exhale, and falls back onto the couch. God, why did he agree to this? Spending a night together with his crush and said crush’s girlfriend did not seem like a good time to Ian.

-

Ian shakes the nerves he’s built up as he knocked on Matt’s door. He bites back a sigh as Matt’s girlfriend, Jamie, opened the door.

She greeted him, and he gave a rather awkward smile and wave in response. Ian pondered on why he found her so annoying, outside of her dating Matt. His thoughts were scrambled as the man of his thoughts came rushing down the stairs.

“Hey man!” Matt said with a big smile. He held a hand up and when Ian grabbed onto it, Matt pulled him forward into a hug, patting his back. 

Ian clears his throat slightly, still smiling from the hug, “So, what were we thinking of doing tonight?”

“I don’t know, really. Invited you ‘cause you’re the life of the party, man!” Matt patted him on the back, chuckling.

Shaking his head, he answered, “I don’t know about that.”

Matt sighs, and makes his way to the living room, with Jaime and Ian behind him. He turns the TV on to some nature channel, and sits next to his girlfriend on the couch. Ian takes the armchair. 

He tried focusing on the jaguars on screen, but Ian just couldn’t with Jaime’s obnoxious laugh butting in every two damn seconds. To him, she never shuts up about her and her social life, never bothering to ask about Matt. He could be exaggerating, but God, if that laugh wasn’t annoying.

A shrill ringtone interrupted his thoughts, and Jaime quickly left to go answer it. As the two sat there, twiddling their thumbs, she came back into the living room.

“Guys, Lily just told me there’s a house party a few streets from here, who’s down to go?”

Matt piped up, “Totally! You in, Ian?”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, of course. Clothes aren’t exactly fit for partying, but why not?”

“Nice! I’ll go get changed, and we can head out.”

As soon as the pair left the room, Ian buried his face in his hands. God, he was so whipped for this boy.

-

Matt pulled up to the curb in front of the house, music loud enough to be heard from the street. Jaime opens the door instantly and jumps out. The front door of the house opens and a girl is standing there, waving and yelling happily at Jaime. Matt looked over his shoulder at Ian, sharing a look, and then immediately bursting out in laughter.

Once out of the car, they follow behind her and arrive in the crowded home. Jaime kisses Matt on the cheek and runs off somewhere into the backyard with her friend. Matt slings his arm around Ian’s shoulders and pulls him along to where familiar faces get their attention.

“Oh, shit!” Matt yells and lets go of Ian, moving over to the sofas. Ian feels relieved, knowing now that there’s more than one person at the party he really knows.

Joba jumps up and smiles, “Oh shit!” he wraps his arms around Matt and hugs him all too tightly. Ian slips behind them and steals Joba’s spot on the couch next to Ameer and Romil. Joba turns around and throws his hands in the air, “Hey!”

Ian laughs, “You got up without calling a check, man.”

Joba groans, “Fine, have my spot. It’s all warm for you, you’re welcome.” He pats Matt on the back and heads towards the kitchen. Matt grabs a free chair nearby and places it in front of the group, lounging with his feet crossed on the armrest. 

“Where are the other guys?” Ian asks, addressing Ameer and Romil.

“They’re all out back, Robert couldn’t make it though.” Ameer says and takes a sip from his cup. Romil nods his head, eyes shut and leans his head on Ian’s shoulder. Matt raises an eyebrow at the action and points. Ameer smirks, “Good shit.” he laughs.

Joba comes back with his hands full, giving one of the cups to Matt and the other to Ian. “Why not go out there with them?” Matt suggests.

“It’s too cold, dude.” Joba says.

“No, it’s not,” Matt scoffed.

Ian started to lose track of the pointless conversation between the three as he slowly zoned out. His eyes kept locked on every little movement Matt made. The smile growing as their friends talk, a laugh that would come out every few minutes. The dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. The hand subconsciously pushing through his hair out of habit. Throwing his head back in a loud laugh over what Ameer or Joba had said. Ian swallows hard as his eyes trail all over to his hands. The grip of the plastic cup and-

“Seems like someone’s not doing too good.” Nick says, hands firmly placed on Ian’s shoulder.

Ian jumped, “Shit, you scared me.” He chuckles nervously.

Nick frowns, “Sorry,” he pokes at Romil till he stirs back to reality. “Hey buddy.” he giggles.

Romil blinks hard and sits upright, “I’m not _that_ bad, okay?”

“Whatever you say,” He smiles and leans against the back of the couch.

Nick began to wrap his arms around Ian’s shoulders. He was startled, but not enough to not appreciate the affection. The blonde rests his head on top of Ian’s, exhaling. Ian leans into Nick’s hands, rubbing his face against his knuckles.

Matt stands up and clears his throat, interrupting, “Hey,” The two look in his direction. “Ian, you coming?” he holds up the pack in his hand and nods his head over his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Ian gets up from the sofa, pulling away from Nick. He raises an eyebrow at Ian and Ian shrugs, following Matt quickly out to the front.

“Ameer’s not coming?” Ian asked, realizing now that the two of them are alone. 

Matt opens the driver side door of his car and reclines the chair. He leans over and does the same to the passenger side. He turns around and huffs, “Figured you’d like to relax with a smoke.”

“You should’ve taken Romil, man.” Ian shakes his head but still walks around to the other side of the car.

“He doesn’t need another.” Matt jokes and shuts the door. He reaches up and pulls open the sunroof, exposing the night sky above them. 

Ian’s brows furrowed as he thought about everything. He was doing perfectly fine during the party, no reason for Matt to pull him away. Wasn’t Matt having fun with Ameer and Joba? If he was, why not go smoke with them? He was overthinking such a basic situation, so he just took it as it was.

Matt let the cigarette rest in between his lips and he lifted his hips, pulling the lighter from his back pocket. He steadied the smoke between his fingers and lit it and put the lighter in the cupholder. Ian couldn’t take his eyes off of him and it took a great amount of skill to do it. 

“I have this for you.” he reaches across the console and opens the glove compartment. He shuts it with the back of his hand and gives the joint to Ian. “Different strokes, different folks.” he smiled.

Ian laughs, “Almost was wondering about that.” he takes it and grabs the lighter for himself. Once he lights up, he puts it back and relaxes into the leather seat. 

There’s a silence between them, the only noise being the music of the houseparty that feels too far away. The smell of the smokes in the air mix and Ian swears he could almost fall asleep when Matt starts humming to himself. 

“Hey, where’s Jaime?” Ian asks. The last person he would care about is Jaime, but she’s been gone for so long he’s even concerned.

Matt shrugs, “Dunno.”

Ian looks over at Matt, “You don’t care?”

“I don’t care right _now_.” Matt corrects him. “I did when we walked in, when she didn’t pop up, and I’ll care when we leave.” he looked at Ian, “Just not right now.”

Ian’s eyes widened and he almost forgot about everything they were doing. Where they were, what time it was, were there people outside? He didn’t care because those words just came out of Matt’s mouth. Then, Ian’s little fantasy broke when Matt started to smile.

“Because there’s no little nagging voice telling me they want to do this and that.” he says and finishes off his cigarette, tossing it out the crack in the window. 

“Hey,” Ian said, dragging the word out while he held back a laugh. “Don’t talk about your girl like that when she’s not around.”

Matt laughed, “Dude, c’mon.” he gave Ian a look and Ian gave him the same back. “You know you’re a great actor, right?”

“What? I’m defending her honor.”

“Ian,” Matt sighs heavily and sits up on his elbows. “Admit one thing to me.” Ian tilted his head. “Because I swear, what happens in Matt Champion’s car stays in Matt Champion’s car.”

Ian rolls his eyes and tosses the joint out the window like Matt had previously done. “Fine, what is it?”

“Just admit that you really don’t like Jaime.” Matt rested an arm on the console and leaned over. Ian frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Matt cut him off. “Because she can be pretty oblivious to things but I’m not when I wanna be.” he smiled his stupid grin again, “Especially when it comes to you.”

“Okay, if I do, what does it matter?” Ian asked defensively.

Matt shrugs and sits back in the seat, “Nothing, just wanted to be for sure.” He bites back a laugh over the look on Ian’s face. “Dude, a friends opinion always wins. I don’t know how she is without me around, y’know?” he folds his hands behind his head. “You’re my closest friend and if you get a vibe, it’s good to know.”

Ian frowned, “You’re gonna change how you feel about your girlfriend because your best friend said so?”

“Nah, not at all. Just makes me think more.”

Ian groans and falls back into the seat and rubs his eyes. Matt then trails off into another topic that Ian, if he’s being honest, isn’t really listening too. Knowing that he’s gonna be around Jaimelater tonight makes him wish the high was stronger than it is right now.

The two of them jump when someone knocks on Matt’s window. Matt groans and opens the door and Jaime falls into his arms, too drunk to even function properly. “See what I meant.” Matt says to Ian.

“Whe-where the fuck were _you_?” Jaime pushes away from his arms, obviously angered. Her words slur together and she sways on her feet. Before he could say anything in response, she raised her voice, “Right, I forgot, _yeer_ fucking best friend is more important than your girlfriend at a party. You _ditched_ me, Matt.” she pokes a finger at his chest.

Matt, eyes rolling, opens the door for her in the backseat and lays her down. He hops back into the driver’s seat, and starts to drive home. Jaime, after mumbling nonsense for a couple of minutes, knocks out cold.

Ian noticed her, and chuckled softly, “Guess she’s not pissed at you anymore, huh?”

He shakes his head, “Don’t even know why she was pissed in the first place. _She’s_ the one who ran away when we got there.”

“She’ll forget about it in the morning, at least. We can get some peace and quiet in the meantime.”

Matt scoffs, “I’m dropping her off at her place, I ain’t dealing with her hungover ass tomorrow. I’ve had enough for one night.”

The conversation is stopped as he pulls into the driveway of Jaime’s apartment complex. He pulls open the car door, and calls Ian over. While Matt was shuffling around her bag for the keys to the complex, he slung her over his shoulder. The two went through the lobby to the first floor, the stench of alcohol following them. Matt turned on the lights in the apartment and led Ian to her room. Trying to ignore the clothes strewn around, he lays her down, party clothes and all.

Matt pulls out of her driveway, and starts on the route to his house. 

Ian, uncomfortable with the silence between them, blurted out, “You see how fucked up Romil was?”

“God, I know. He really thinks he can hold his beer still,” He chuckles deeply, giving Ian butterflies.

“Thinking about it now, we didn’t see that many of our friends at the party, huh? Just Romil, Joba, and Ameer, right?”

“And Nick, too. But we see our friends everyday, though. I don’t mind that much.” Matt deadpans.

Ian immediately regrets saying anything. Was Matt angry at him? He tried not to overthink it.

“Guess you’re right.”

Matt pulls into his garage, and relief washed over the pair. They both make a beeline towards Matt’s bedroom. Ian pushes him to the side, making an attempt to get there first. Before he can reach the first step of the stairs, Matt grabs his ankles, pulling him down. He climbs over him, making it to the bedroom first.

Ian sighs, flopping on his bed, “Fucking cheater.”

Shrugging, Matt leans up against the headboard, “So, I’ve been working on this new song with Romil, and I can already tell it’s gonna be fucking great.”

The sparkle in Matt’s eyes whenever he talked about music was just too beautiful for Ian to _not_ stare at. His entire body would change: his voice was more fast, he used his hands to exaggerate points, and his eyes, God, his eyes. They would light up beyond belief, anyone could tell you that. Ian began to lean into his hand, just taking in the sight before him.

His mind, however, had other plans. He kept remembering the way Matt interrupted Nick and him. He seemed different, and pissed when they were in the car. Ian desperately wanted it to be jealousy, but that would be too much. 

He glanced at Matt’s lips. The slight glossiness of them drove Ian crazy. If he could just kiss them once, only once, he could die happy. The thought of just leaning over and shutting him up with a kiss seemed way too damn appealing right now.

Ian pondered on that thought of kissing him. They’ve been best friends for an inconceivable amount of time, so if he did, hypothetically, kissed him right now, it wouldn’t be awkward. Nothing would change. 

He stopped himself from dragging the thought on for too long, and just to get it over with. Ian leaned over, hands on Matt’s knees, and closed the gap between their lips, cutting off Matt mid-sentence. 

Ian quickly pulled away to gauge his reaction. The two were both equally surprised with what had just happened. Matt’s eyes softened, and licked his lips. With lidded eyes, Matt places both hands on the sides of Ian’s face, and kisses him so hard, they can’t think straight. He wraps his hands around Matt’s waist, leaning into the kiss. He crawls into Ian’s lap and his hands grip at his hair. Ian slides his hands under Matt’s thighs, laying him on his back. 

Matt parted his legs, invitingly. Ian kisses along his jaw then down his neck. He pulls Matt’s hoodie down enough to reach the pale skin of his collarbone. 

“Just take it off,” Matt begs. “All of it, please.”

Ian sits up on his knees and pulls off Matt’s clothes as fast as he can. Matt leans forward, taking off Ian’s to make everything easier. Ian had seen Matt naked one too many times before this moment, and somehow all of it felt new; like those times of blushing never happened. Matt spread his legs even wider and Ian groaned, bending down to kiss along the exposed skin. He moved down the bed, leaving a trail of kisses down Matt’s chest and stopping at his navel. 

Matt whined and reached down for him, tugging at his hair again. Ian couldn’t even hold back the smug smile that followed. He kissed at his neck again, nipping gently. Matt pushed Ian off of him and Ian frowned, confused. 

Matt licked his lips and looked down between their bodies then back up at him. He kissed gently on Ian’s collarbone, sucking at the soft skin. He dragged the palm of his hand down Ian’s chest, stopping only to wrap firmly around his cock. Ian bit his lip and Matt huffed a laugh, hot against the red mark forming on his neck. 

“Do you have anything?” Ian asked, voice breaking. Matt answers with a nod and reaches over the nightstand drawer with his free hand. He puts the pack of condoms on top with a packet of lube. Ian sighs and halts Matt’s movements.

Ian grabs the lube and tears it open, letting it drip onto his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it up and he kisses Matt as he teases his hole with a finger; tracing the rim. Matt shivers and moans into his mouth. He pushes the finger in slowly and Ian is surprised at how easily Matt takes the intrusion. 

So, he adds another finger alongside the first one. Thrusting them in and out at an easy pace. Matt is letting out quiet moans and sighs, eyes closed in bliss. Ian adds another for good measure and Matt groans low in his throat.

“Please fuck me, please,” Matt whines, grabbing at Ian’s biceps. “I need it so bad,” he gasps when Ian thrusts his fingers faster, “Oh fuck, please _baby_.” he begs again. 

Ian almost came from those words alone. He removes his fingers and rolls the condom on. With the rest of what’s in the packet of lube, he used to coat his cock. He holds onto Matt’s hips and eases in slowly. Matt’s jaw opens slightly and a soft moan escapes. Ian watches his face and when Matt’s brows crease, he halts. He rubs his hands up and down Matt’s sides, soothing the first stretch.

Matt opens his eyes and nods, letting Ian know he’s ready. Instead of drawing it out, Ian pushes in the rest of his length with a hard thrust. Matt gasps and curses quietly, the sheets of his bed bundled up into his fists. Ian kisses over the marks on his neck, letting him adjust.

“Feels so fucking good,” Matt bites his lip with a smirk. “So big, feel so good stretching me open, baby.” Matt moans hotly in Ian’s ear. “ _Fuck_ , I love your dick so much.”

Ian tries to ignore Matt’s dirty talk because if he doesn’t he’ll lose his control too fast. He thrusts slowly, the slow drag having Matt impatient. Matt has a hand on the back of Ian’s neck and pulls him down, their lips brushing each other. “Harder, fuck, please,”

The thrusts become faster and harder, making Matt arch his back and become a moaning mess. Matt pushes back against Ian’s thrusts and grinds as best as he can. Ian reaches for Matt’s hand and holds onto him. He looks down at Matt and Ian can’t hold it anymore. Matt’s hair is a mess, a few strands stuck to his forehead, hickies littering his chest, finger-shaped bruises in his hips, the high pitched moans - it’s all too much.

With a final hard thrust, Ian comes first, groaning into the crook of Matt’s neck. A small smile curled up onto Matt’s lips and he wraps a hand around his own cock, jerking off fast. With a few more strokes it doesn’t take long for him to come shortly after. 

The two seperate slowly, out of breath. Ian ties off the condom and throws it out in the trash. He grabs a washcloth for Matt, and collapses next to him on the bed. He looks Matt up and down, taking in the rare sight before him. Matt, noticing this, touches Ian’s cheek with a finger and smiles softly.

He brings himself closer to Matt, and lays his head against his chest. He rubs circles on Ian’s back, lulling them both to sleep.

-

The light from the morning sun creeps in through the small cracks of the curtains. 

It’s all incredibly peaceful, until Matt’s phone starts blaring. Waking up almost immediately, he runs across the room to his phone. He trips over scattered clothes, but saves himself from disaster.

“Yeah?” Matt manages to groan out, only now realizing the soreness he feels.

“I can’t believe you _abandoned_ me at my apartment last night. You invited me over to sleep over, remember that? I’m coming over,” Ian rubbed his eyes open, cringing at the shrill voice from Matt’s phone.

“If you’re gonna come over, come over later. I have shit to do. Bye.” 

Ian couldn’t help but eye Matt’s figure from across the room. Seeing him naked and pissed off was kind of funny. 

“Can’t wait to see Jaime after last night, huh?” Ian smirked at Matt from the bed.

He scoffed, “Totally. With all that’s happened, it’s like something clicked in my head and my brain was like damn, she really is annoying.”

“I can leave before she gets here, if you want. Don’t wanna get in the middle of her wrath, you feel?” Ian pipes up from the sheets.

Matt makes his way onto the bed to Ian, resting on his lap, “No, I don’t want you to go. That’s the last thing I fucking need right now. I just want you to know, whatever we have going on, I don’t want it to end anytime soon.”

Ian just looks up at Matt above him, and smiles, “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

He leans down to Ian and kisses his lips softly, smiling into it.

Still full of butterflies, Matt steps off of Ian onto the floor, “Join me for a shower?”

Ian smirked, “Thought you’d never ask.”

-

The echo of a doorbell across the house interrupts the pair as they were making out in the living room. Cursing under his breath, Matt runs to open the front door.

“Hey, babe!” He fakes a cheery atmosphere, hopefully delaying the onslaught of yelling.

A smile broke across Jaime’s lips, “Hello to you too, handsome. Hey, Ian.”

“I’ll see you upstairs, yeah? Need to say bye to Ian,” Matt explains to her.

“Right. See you, Ian.”

Ian gives her a toothy smile, “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

They watched her go up the stairs into Matt’s room, and as soon as she was out of sight, Matt let out a sigh of relief.

“Good luck with that mess,” Ian whispered to him.

Matt sighs, “I’ll do whatever I can. See you _very_ soon, babe.”

“You too, ‘handsome.’”


End file.
